tylerperryfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronnie
Character Ronnie is Lisa's narcissistic former successful fiance. He is career driven and ambitious with high standards, but has no respect for women and no sense of humor. He abuses Lisa when he loses his temper and treats her inferior. He later admits to disliking Lisa's entire family when she breaks up with him and decides to marry A.J. Madea ends up attacking him for disrespecting the family. Madea's Family Reunion (The Play) Lisa and Ronnie make a quick stop at the shop to pick up her wedding dress before going to Madea's house. Lisa introduces him to Madea which Madea makes various jokes which he took no humor to. Later on, Lisa's cousin comes home early from work from exhaustion because she discovers she is pregnant. While she and Vickie are trying to convince Jackie that Kevin needs to get a job to support them, Ronnie scolds Lisa for getting involved. She argues back saying it's my family. After a brief argument, Ronnie asserts his authority and tells her to mind her business and get in the house. She stomps in angrily. The argument apparently continues and she insist that it's her family and she knows how to deal with them. He gets angry that his authority is questioned and hits her. The reverend comes back to Madea's house to talk to Lisa and Ronnie for their marriage. When Lisa tries ask him what her mother,Cora, suggest she asks him, he rebuffs and disrespects her in front of the reverend and Jackie whom is standing nearby. The reverend notices her eye and asks her if Ronnie is saved. She tells him that she working on it, but he said he promises not to hit her again. The reverend helps her realize that his promises are not backed up by anything as he is not saved, and that one day, where she is trying to change him, he will ultimately change her one way or another. On the wedding day, he gets annoyed that Madea is joking around with Mr. Brown which Madea tells him how the family has fun on such occasions. Before Lisa can affirm their marriage, A.J. interrupts and says she can marry Ronnie as she still loves him. Ronnie angrily says, "This is why I didn't want to get married in the stupid ghetto in the first place!" shocking the family to his truer colors. Ronnie gives Lisa an ultimatum to marry him or A.J. Lisa breaks it off with Ronnie for A.J. Ronnie admits that he couldn't stand her family, especially Madea. With everything said, Madea chases him and beats him down. Appearances * Madea's Family Reunion (The Play) Quotes * "Uh... Little man." - to A.J. Notes * Ronnie directly mirrors Carlos Armstrong in the play as opposed to the film being a well off love interest of one of Madea's relatives. * He is assaulted by Madea multiple times for abusing Lisa. Once she burns cigarettes on his arm, and the second time she roughs him up completely after Lisa decides not to marry him and he becomes disrespectful towards the entire family. * Rivals A.J. for Lisa Category:Character Pages Category:Villians Category:Antagonists